Give Me Back My Sailor Fukuu
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi - Various pairs: AU fic about the cast as normal people. Check the guide for pairings and synopsis please! First one's Iori/Kyo... ^^; Cussing warning!
1. Guide

Give Me Back My Sailor Fukuu

Disclaimer: The characters belong to SNK. I'm driving at these guys just because I'm evil. XD

Warning: Yaoi. If this offends you, please don't proceed. If you do, well, you're just retarded. I won't be that lenient with my choice of fine sounding insults, either. Heh. Just wanted to let you know, by the way!

Plot Cockroach: He's recovering. This is a warm-up exercise. I repeat, a WARM-UP exercise. It'll get tougher. (^^;)

Here's the storyline: the Sailor Fukuu thing is actually a series of broken up stories with endings. Each story has a different pair. It doesn't end. (^^;) A Sailor Fukuu is a uniform used by Japanese girls, like those in Sailor Moon. They look nice, but they don't have much to do with this fanfiction. This piece is simply AU, and I think it might be able to relate to most American high school students (I hope! I'm a little deranged, anyway).

Well, this is the beginning. I'll sort the pairings out in this front page, so that you can use it as guide, if pairings are all that matter to you. XD

Pairings and synopsis:

Stage One – Iori/Kyo – Sk8ter Boy! Tells of a bully, Iori, who ruined his life with the cheerleader head Leona. Well, Iori discovers his talent as a singer, and…


	2. Sk8er Boi

Give Me Back My Sailor Fukuu

Disclaimer: The characters belong to SNK. I'm driving at these guys just because I'm evil. XD

Warning: Yaoi. If this offends you, please don't proceed. If you do, well, you're just retarded. I won't be that lenient with my choice of fine sounding insults, either. Heh. Just wanted to let you know, by the way!

Plot Cockroach: The casts are high school students. Iori falls for Leona, a cheerleader head. When things are at the worst, however, Iori discovers his hidden talent! This was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song, Sk8er Boy. Pairing Iori with Kyo.

______________________

Stage One – Sk8er Boi

Iori stepped into the passage, his eyes glinting with a queer bestial light. He was really mad from the last class, when the music instructor ticked him off for being apparently 'tone-deaf'. Iori wasn't tone-deaf – he simply didn't like the type of songs most teachers did: his were angst-ridden, loud, and thumping with excitement. By saying that he was 'tone-deaf'… well, perhaps he was 'tone-deaf', but that was one of the stupidest insults he had EVER heard. Only catty, desperate instructors would say that.

But still, he was mad.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted a potential victim scuttling past other students. Aha! Now, to vent some of his frustration!

Shingo walked briskly through, unaware of dark violet eyes trained on his every move. He knew, as all the other students did, that it was best to keep a five-mile radius away from Iori when you're a potential loser, especially when he was mad. And he was just a meter away. Half a meter… one-quarter… one-sixth…

Shingo stopped in his tracks when he felt a powerful hand grab him by the collar.

"Hey, kid." Iori Yagami smiled viciously at Shingo. The other youngster smiled back, nervously. He had instantly recognized the school bully.

"He… Hey…"

"You afraid of the dark?"

"No…" Shingo was beginning to tremble. Iori cocked an eyebrow.

"You afraid of closed spaces?"

"Uh… No?"

"Then ENJOY!" without much more of a word, Iori squashed Shingo into his locker and slammed the door shut. He then walked away, laughing maniacally to himself. Iori felt better at once.

"Iori!"

The redhead spun around, and his gaze met that of the girl of his dreams. This was no other than Leona, the head of the cheerleader club. She was usually dressed skimpily, but that was also what made her popular amongst the guys. Many girls envied her… well, except maybe Mai or King, but it was no secret that Athena was also envious of Leona's top endowment.

However, there were also boys who did not particularly favor Leona much, a few of such being Terry, Kensou and Andy. Terry was too busy with homework, math, history and a certain megalomaniac called Geese; Kensou was too busy eating and talking and… did I mention eating? And anyway, Andy already had a girlfriend.

So, it was obvious that a true man like Iori would dream of Leona so much. Besides, she was popular.

Leona was sitting with a few other girls in the cafeteria. As Iori was a little busy then, and moody as well, he decided not to join her irritating and noisy friends. He waved casually at her, gave her a great smile, and walked straight on. Leona turned back to her friends. "So… What do you think?"

The other cheerleaders glanced at each other. One, a blonde, spoke up, while resting her head on her hand. "Totally uncool."

"Huh?" she sat up, blinking. The other girls clicked their tongues sympathetically.

"Like she said, way uncool," another piped up. "That guy's a jock."

"Yah, and look a' his clothes," another giggled. "'E needs ironing and some fittin'."

"Sum A&F should do," the first said, and the others nodded. Leona bit her lip. At that, the girl continued. "Listen, gal, you wanna keep your top post, you drop that jock. Seriously, he like needs some makeover. A real big one, yea… so, think about it."

"And if yah don't, think about fittin' him in with sum. His stupid baggy pants are an eyesore."

Leona sank back into her seat, pondering. She had thought about it. Iori wasn't completely a bully – he was only a little disturbed. Beneath his sinister laughter and his unkindness to most other guys, Iori was quite nice and he could be really kind to the people he liked. And he was nice to her, and completely went out of his way for her.

Yet…

Leona couldn't risk losing her position as the cheerleader head. She needed the girls' backing. Therefore, it was decided.

____________________

"Shingo? Is that… you?"

Shingo looked through the small slits at the top of the locker. He saw, to his relief, two hazel colored eyes staring back at him. Shingo immediately began to pound at the door, laughing.

"Oh, man! Kusanagi-san! I'm so glad to see you!" he exclaimed. "Get me out, please?"

"Who did this to you?" Kyo was puzzled. Shingo looked like a scruffy schoolboy, no doubt, but he wasn't a weakling. The Asian boy had to admit that much himself.

"Yagami-san," Shingo answered easily. "He was pissed."

"He sure was." The locker-stuffing incident would have rung a funny peal out of him, but this was too serious to be a laughing matter. It involved Shingo, for heaven's sake! However, he also knew that Iori never picked on anyone weaker than himself other than when he was extremely angry or disturbed. Kyo also knew, privately, that Iori treated his friends well enough. He sighed, and peeked in again. "Look, I'll try to get you out. I've no idea… I'll go look for Iori, okay? Stay here! Don't go anywhere!"

He ran off, leaving his friend behind. Shingo slid to the floor, curled up.

"How can I go anywhere?"

Kyo stalked the hallways, hunting for the bully. The youth was nowhere in sight. Frustrated, Kyo rushed around, the students becoming a blur even as he paced on. All a sudden, he slammed into a flurry of gold and red.

"Whoa! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. It was my fault, anyway," the figure got up and held his hand out to help Kyo up to his feet. He took a good look at the stranger, and grinned. The other grinned back, a little warily, and began to stoop over and pick his scattered sheets up. Kyo fell into step to help him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kyo said. He glanced around, hoping that he had not missed the redhead. "Have you seen Iori?"

"You mean Yagami?" the blond snapped his gaze up suddenly. "Yes, in fact, I just passed him down by the music room. Are you going to console him?"

"Console him?"

"Oh, you haven't heard, then," the blond boy replied, tugging a little at his hair, and adjusting his cap. "He got into a fight with Leona, and she broke up with him. I did try to speak to him, but he's a little too down at the moment. Perhaps you could calm him a little," he suggested hopefully. "I'm not too close to him; he won't listen. And I've got my hands full at the moment with… something else."

"Um, thanks… uh… what's your name?"

"I'm Terry Bogard," he held his hand out. Kyo took it, grinning.

"I'm Kusanagi Kyo," he replied sheepishly, when he saw astonishment written over the blond's face.

"_The_ Kusanagi? The one who won the tournament a year back?" he looked up and down. Kyo nodded. "Wow… I can't believe this! I shook hands with Kusanagi!" The blond laughed for a bit, and then he pulled back. He smiled, blushing. "Sorry, I got carried away. I wanted to commend you on your fighting ability. It was impressive."

"Geese Howard did well himself," Kyo shrugged. "He had been to hurt in the last fight to top me off. Seriously, if he were in good condition, he would've trashed me. So… uh, please. Don't be impressed."

"I already am," Terry laughed, looking up again at Kyo. "Geese never says such humble things after he wins. But it would be nicer if he did, I'm sure. He was very upset when he lost. But he said that he's try to beat you next time."

"You KNOW him?" Kyo was stunned. Geese Howard was a millionaire, a powerful one, at that. Terry, a normal schoolboy, as Geese' friend? It was unbelievable.

"Everyone gives me that look when they see me talking to him," he sighed. "He's nice, but very, VERY possessive. But now, I think it's more important that you find your Yagami and help him out. I'll see you around. Goodbye!" He walked off hurriedly, the few minutes taken making him later than ever. Kyo stared after him for a while, and then he left for the music room.

__________________

His world had been shattered into a million pieces, like a glass wall hit with a stone brick. Iori Yagami sat by the wall, resting his head against the piano leg. He couldn't believe that this had happened to him! Leona had left him! She had thought him a monstrosity! She wanted him to change!

Had she ever loved him for whom he was before?

Iori could understand somehow. She was popular, and she needed a perfect lifestyle to save her from humiliation. She needed to be beautiful, outgoing, and most of all, she needed a perfect boyfriend. Iori was far from it. He was a maniacal bully, disturbed and often labeled as callous. He'd change for her, in fact, and he had said it. But she refused. She wanted them to break up.

Maybe she had arranged all this.

Iori buried his head between his knees. He didn't cry, though. He just sat there, crushed as he was, and waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for, either. Perhaps…

"Iori? Are you in there?"

It was a voice, strangely familiar, but not really of someone he particularly liked. He looked up to meet Kyo, his greatest rival. Kyo had beaten him in almost everything, except his studies. The Asian boy sidled up to him, a little edgily, and took a seat opposite him. He stared up, and managed to throw the redhead a halfhearted smile.

"Hey."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I, err, heard about you and Leona, and so…"

"Don't you mention that bitch's name," Iori sighed, slumping down. "You're not here to console me, are you? I hate you, and you hate me, remember?"

"Terry told me to," Kyo said truthfully. He gazed into the violet colored eyes steadily. "He's busy, but he wants to be alright. Just as I do."

"_You_?" Iori laughed, amused. Kyo sat there, offended.

"Hey! Of COURSE I do!" The laughter subsided, and Iori lifted his eyes to meet the Asian boy's.

"You're too soft hearted," the redhead stretched across to jab Kyo in his ribs. "And I really can't imagine Geese's boyfriend going all so low as to beg you to come here. You defeated that jerk, right?"

"Uh?" Terry never mentioned that he was involved with Geese. Iori laughed.

"Guess he didn't tell you," he said, shrugging. "Tell you what – just knowing how ignorant you are has made me feel better. Now, scram." He picked up and guitar and began strumming on it, producing a melancholic tune, but it was cleverly brought out with a rock-hard effect. Kyo sat up at the sound of it.

"Whoa! I never knew that you could play the guitar that well!"

"Hmm," Iori lifted a brow.

"Never occurred to me that you're… you know, that kind. Only sensitive guys can play sensitive music like that."

"You don't think much before you blab, do you?"

Kyo grinned sheepishly. He was far too open to take the insult, though. He leaned forward, and placed his head on his knees. "No, um, play something, Iori. I'd like to hear it."

Iori was now more surprised. Leona loved teeny-bopping-pop and mushy love songs. Not that it was bad, but he didn't play those. And she hated his music. Kyo seemed far more understanding. Right now, they seemed more like friends than rivals. He picked up his guitar and started to play the _Allegory of Wind_.

Kyo sat mesmerized, breathless. When it ended, he looked up and grinned like a monkey.

"Iori! You ass! You never told me you were that good!" he laughed. "Listen, I think you'll be a hit. Why don't you try out with a band? Benimaru's starting one."

"I prefer solos."

"Hmm, yeah, that can be arranged as well," he nodded enthusiastically. "King's manning a bar. She's rough, and those coquettish dancers and mushy media just aren't her stuff – you wanna try out there?"

"You know practically everyone, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure do!" he grinned evenly. "Well, you have a problem with those baggy clothes, though. They're a real turnoff."

Iori was surprised again. His clothes? Trust Kyo to be able to point that out. He had been having doubts about the idea that Leona had left him due to the way he dressed and brought himself about. She never told him about it, as she was afraid to lose out on stuff. It was selfish, but then, he couldn't blame her either. And now, he couldn't feel any more love for her as well. Iori turned to glance at the Asian boy seated on the floor.

"I think… I need help."

"Glad to be of service."

Kyo smiled meaningfully at Iori, and the other smiled back, no longer hostilely. In him, he saw a friendship spring up. Perhaps, it would grow to become one more intimate. Only time could tell. Together, they exited the room. A star was being born.

Meanwhile, Shingo was getting cramped up. "Hellooooooooooo! Is anyone out there?"

________________

End Stage One

________________


End file.
